1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to retractable cup holders in automotive vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a rail for dampening the movement of a retractable cup holder between stowed and use positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles typically include cup holders for holding beverage containers within the vehicle passenger compartment. Typically, the cup holder is integral with a center console, armrest or dashboard. Some vehicles include a cup holder that is slidable between a stowed position and a use position. In the stowed portion, the cup holder is disposed within a cavity hidden behind a wall of a console, armrest or dashboard. In the use position, the cup holder extends outwardly from the wall for supporting a beverage container.
The sliding mechanisms that allow the movement of the cup holder between the stowed and use positions range in complexity. Simple mechanisms allow fully manual movement of the cup holder. More complex mechanisms are spring loaded for one-touch actuation of the cup holder between the stowed and use positions. These one-touch designs also typically include structures for dampening the motion of the cup holder. Conventional dampening, such as compression rails, structures utilize spring metal members that apply force along a side face of the cup holder, thereby creating a frictional force that slows or dampens the motion of the cup holder between the stowed and use positions. It is readily appreciated that these complex sliding mechanisms are more expensive than the simple manually operated mechanisms. It remains desirable to provide an improved cup holder design that is less expensive to produce and assemble than conventional designs, without sacrificing function and quality.